


Inescapable

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang Rape, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Taion, Tragic Story, don't hate me, the GazettE - Freeform, 体温
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: What would you do if you were in a desperate situation, but you knew for a fact you could never get away? Would you will your way through survival? Or would you take a more darker turn?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! If you are sensitive to the subject matter in this story, I highly suggest that you turn away now. I would feel bad if anyone were to become uncomfortable with this story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This story was inspired by the song 体温 (Taion) by the GazettE.

I had stayed a bit later than usual at my friend’s house, and now I was late getting home. It was roughly around 9:00, maybe sometime after 9:30; I can’t really recall. But, all I know is that I had to hurry up and get home. It was snowing a bit and most of the streetlights on the path I was walking were either dimly lit or just plain broken. I had to use the flashlight on my phone to light my way back home. I tried to walk as fast as I could, but I also had to take my time so that I wouldn’t slip and hurt myself.

However, if I had hurried home…maybe I wouldn’t be in this situation…

Like shadows in the complete darkness that surrounded me, 3 men appeared around me, completely encircling me. They all grabbed some part of my body; one of them took my backpack and threw it away from me, another smacked my phone to the ground and stomped on it, and the third held a gun to my head and covered my mouth. They all walked back and put me in the backseat of a car. The gunman still had the gun to my head when he sat in the back with me. Another sat back there too; he was the one who put handcuffs on me and taped my mouth shut. The car speeds off to an unknown destination that I would eventually call Hell.

We eventually get to a house in a part of town I had never been to before. They take me out of the car and drag me to the house. I look around for anyone that could possibly help me, and I did see a couple of people looking outside their windows. Even though I fruitlessly tried yelling for help, no one came out to help; I’m not sure if anyone even called the police. Why wouldn’t they help me? Why can’t they understand that I’m in danger?

I’m eventually brought into the house and is immediately brought down to the basement. It was cold and dark down in that room. The only things down there were some boxes, some garbage; mainly food wrappers and empty soda cans, and a bed. I get thrown onto the bed and the three men immediately started tearing off my clothes. Everything was so hazy, I didn’t even catch their names, so I just thought of them as Mr. S, Mr. A, and Mr. D. Although I had no idea who they were, they all seem to know who I was.

“Damn…he looks even better in person.”, said Mr. S.

“Yeah, Jun. Why didn’t you tell us about this wonderful body you had?”, Mr. A said as he was caressing my body anywhere he could.

“I guess he was just a bit shy.”, Mr. D said with a chuckle.

All I can do was look at the 3 men with fearful, teary eyes. Mr. S still had the gun in his hand. I wasn’t sure if he wasn’t going to use it right away. I didn’t know what they were going to do with me; I was so terrified for my life. They finish stripping me down until I was completely exposed to the monsters. Mr. A turns me on my back and I was made to look at the gloomy ceiling above me. All I could see was nothing, but all I could hear was the laughter of the Mr. S, Mr. A, and Mr. D. Their laughter flows into my ears and becomes a permanent part of my psyche.

The next moment, I could hear one of them unzip their pants. I look over to my left and realized it was Mr. D. I look back up, and I suddenly see the hand of Mr. S over my face, and then he rips the tape off of my mouth. Naturally, I let out a scream of pain, but was immediately stifled by Mr. S’s hand. It was until then that I had noticed that he got on top of me. I could see his lower half inch closer to my face. Then, he puts his hand down his pants and pulls out a part of him that was surely more frightening than the gun.

“Open your mouth, Jun.”, Mr. S said with a sadistic smile.

“Please…don’t do this…”, I whisper, begging for him to stop.

“He said open your mouth!”

Mr. A had hit me hard with his belt after he took it off. Ultimately, I had to yell in pain again, and that was when Mr. S entered my mouth. He had a scent about him that made me feel a bit dizzy; maybe it was his cologne or something. Then, I felt my legs being spread apart by Mr. D. Next thing I know, I’m feeling something warm and thick being rubbed against a certain part of me that should never be touched like this.

“Hey, you don’t think he has anything, do you?”, asked Mr. D.

“Nah, I think he’s clean. He looks like a virgin.”, Mr. A says in response.

“Good, because I’m about to go in.”, Mr. D says eagerly.

 _“Go in…? In there?!”_ , I start crying again and kicked around, hoping he’d get away from me.

“Hey! Cut it out!”

Mr. A hits me again with his belt, causing me to yell again. Only this time, my yell was a bit muffled, seeing as though Mr. S was still in my mouth. They all laugh at my struggle, and commenced with whatever they were about to do to me. Mr. D starts rubbing whatever he was before on me again, but this time, that _thing_ forced its way inside of me, all in one go. I fidget and flail around as best as I could, but it was pointless. Mr. D lets out a low growl as he entered inside of me; I felt him shudder a bit in, what I believed it to be, sheer pleasure.

Mr. A finally gets on the bed with _that_ part of him exposed now, too, “Hey, suck me off now. Come on.”

Mr. S had moved to the side of me and took himself out of my mouth. I barely had time to catch my breath before Mr. A shoved himself into my mouth almost immediately as Mr. S had pulled out. Mr. D was still thrusting himself into me, squeezing onto my hips while doing so. Mr. S had sat me up a bit so that he could take the handcuffs off of me. He pushed me back down, and Mr. A got inside my mouth again. Even though my hands were free, I didn’t dare to fight back. Mr. S still had the gun in his hand. All he could do was laugh at me as my tears rolled down my cheeks.

 _“Why is this happening to me…? What did I do to deserve this…? Someone answer me!”_ , I shut my eyes tightly so that I didn’t have to witness this cruelty that I was being subjected to.

Suddenly, I smelled cigarette smoke coming from Mr. S. I guess he found it a good as time as any to take a smoke break. He laughs as he blew smoke from his mouth directly in my face, and the other two joined in. I tried begging them to stop, but my words were muffled. The place where Mr. D was violating starting to hurt to the point where the pain was becoming unbearable. On top of that, I was being used as Mr. S’s personal ashtray; he put out his cigarette on my arm, causing me to yell in pain.

“Hey! Quit your yelling. You’re becoming a nuisance.”, Mr. S grabbed the gun and hit me in the head with the handle of it. I was sure I started bleeding.

“Hey, look. It looks like Jun is liking it.”, Mr. D held on to that part of my body that was betraying me.

“Yeah.”, Mr. A interjected. “I guess he was a little slut after all.”

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, _“This is all a dream…a horrible, horrible dream. Someone tell me that this is nothing but a dream!”_

“Hey, stroke his dick a bit; maybe that will help him lighten up a bit.”, Mr. S suggested.

Mr. A took himself out of my mouth, firmly grabbed hold of the traitor, and began moving his hand in an up and down motion. I could do nothing but whimper in fear and involuntary arousal.

“Please…stop…”, my voice was a bit hoarse.

“Stop? But, we’ve only gotten started.”, Mr. S said with a sadistic smile. “Come on, give me a kiss.”

He bent down, held my head in place, and forced his tongue down my throat. The taste of tobacco and alcohol was making me dizzy. I felt like I was going to faint.

_“How long do I have to suffer from this? When is this going to end? I just want to go home!”_

Finally, out of what seemed to be a miracle at that moment, I felt Mr. D exit my body. I immediately closed my legs together as tight as I could and began sobbing again. The more I cried, the more pain I felt in my chest and throat. Then, Mr. A sat me upright. The blood that was dripping from my head made its way to my mouth.

“Ah, now look what you did. He’s got blood all over his face.”, Mr. A said to Mr. S.

“It’ll be fine. In fact, I think he liked getting hit. He didn’t get hard until after I hit him.”, there was an ominous pause. “Hold him down.”

Mr. A and Mr. D pulled me down on the bed and held me down with their hands and knees.

“Please! Don’t hurt me! Leave me alone!”

I screamed with whatever of my voice I had left. I squirmed around, trying to get them off of me only to get beat by the belt that Mr. S had grabbed a moment ago. He hit me over and over and over… Mr. A and Mr. D would punch me if I tried to stop them. The pain was immense and unbearable. With each blow, I yelled louder and louder. I kept shouting and shouting with a broken voice.

Hours after hours after hours, non-stop violence and malice raping me, taking whatever shred of innocence and dignity these monsters could. I eventually lost the strength to fight back. However, that didn’t please them. It seemed as though they enjoyed it when I struggled. They would hit me harder, thrusted into me with more strength, and their laughter would sink deeper and deeper into my eardrums until it was the only thing I heard, even in dead silence. They eventually finished their assault on me, leaving a bit of them inside of this bloodied and bruised body of what used to be me.

“What should we do with him?”, asked Mr. A.

“Maybe we should tie him up.”, suggested Mr. D.

“No need. He’s not going anywhere. Come on.”, Mr. S said with his sadistic smile once more. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear, “Be a good boy, Jun.”, he held up the gun to my face and laughed as he walked away. The others join in on his laughter and walked away with him.

_“I…I…”_

It was hard to even think about what or how to feel in this moment. I had no strength to hold back the tears anymore. In this exact moment, I felt that the only way to wake up from this horrible nightmare was to just drift off into an eternal sleep. But, even then, I would still be this broken soul that can’t escape this torturous hell. It took a lot of what was left of my will to continue living on, even if it was a brief moment. But, how would I be able to move on from this never-ending nightmare?

I honestly didn’t care anymore.

I slowly sat up on the bed and took a look at my surroundings. I had noticed a lead pipe on the floor not that far from the bed. I used what little strength I had left and got up. I managed to get my pants back on, and then I walked over to the pipe. I picked it up and held it firmly in my hands. It was as cold as the body of the boy who held it. I closed my eyes, letting the last of my tears fall down my cheeks, and turned to walk towards the stairs.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

As I turned around, Mr. D was standing behind me. He looked at me up and down and made his way to take the pipe from my hands. Then, out of instinct, I swing hard and hit him on the side of the head. He fell down to the ground. Now, his head started to bleed. I look at the man who was the first to strip me of my innocence, now just as vulnerable as I had been hours ago. I take another look at the pipe in my hands. Before I knew it, I swung down as hard as I could. I swung down over and over again until the gray pipe was covered in blood red.

Without even realizing it, my feet were moving me up the stairs. I didn’t even bother to look back at the lifeless man on the floor behind me. Reaching the top of the stairs, I open the door and see Mr. A on the other side. Before he could open his mouth to ask any questions, I shoved him as hard as I could, causing him to stumble back a bit. When the opportunity presented it to me, I swung the pipe once more. I managed to hit him in the head in the same manner as I did with Mr. D. This time, I hit him repeatedly without hesitation. The blood that was splattering all over the place didn’t faze me. Neither did the tears and sobs that were coming from me uncontrollably.

Leaving him in the same state as Mr. D, I step over Mr. A’s body and make my way to the upper level of the house. There was only one person left in the house that wasn’t me. Wielding the bloodied pipe in my hand, I stealthily walk up the stairs. Upon coming upstairs, I hear a shower running. He was in the bathroom that appeared to be close to me. I stopped once I got to the bathroom door, but I look into the room that was already open. On the foot of the bed in the room, the gun from earlier was laying in my presence. I snuck into the room and picked it up. It still had a blood stain on it from when it was used to hit me earlier.

I hear the water stop. I dropped the pipe and made my way towards the bathroom door, armed. I held up the gun with as much strength as I had left, and as soon as Mr. S had opened the door, there was a loud bang. The height of which I held the gun was enough for the gun to be pointed at his face. Mr. S immediately fell to the floor, blood flowing out of the hole I had put in his face. It didn’t take much for me to realize he was dead. But, it wasn’t enough for me. I held the gun up once again and continued shooting it, creating more holes in his body. I shot about 4 more times until I had collapsed onto the ground.

I could barely breathe; everything was becoming hazy. I could faintly hear sirens outside of the house, I could hear people yelling as well. I was afraid for my life; I didn’t want anyone else to hurt me any more than this. I wanted no more of this vicious cycle of malice that I was dragged into. All I wanted to do was to wake up in my bed and smile once more. But, even I knew that was never going to happen again.

_“If there is such a thing as a God…I hope he can forgive me with this dying breath…”_

I take one look at this still gloomy ceiling above me and cry my final tears as my vision slowly fades to black. The last thing I see are people crowding around me, their yells become faint, and my mind goes blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! I know it's been a while since I last posted (college is kicking my ass), but I'm pretty much done with this semester, so I can finally get back to writing! As always, thanks for taking the time to read my stories and feedback is always welcomed! (^-^)


End file.
